


The Good, The Bad, And The Dreadful

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, F/F, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 Students, trapped in a School.Forced to murder each other, they are being driven into despair every second.Canon Divergence Fic, Currently being updated every 1-2 weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! Please note that English is not my first language, nor am I amazing at writing. I hope you can enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Set in a Canon Divergence AU with the same situation.

At first, it seemed unreal. Completely fake. But Kaede was wrong.  
They were actually all here, trapped in this..prison school. It really wasn't what she hoped for in when she applied for the Academy.

  
..But, noone would follow the rules anyways, right?

  
_..Right?_

_"..Kaede?"_

..Hm? Kaede shook her head and blinked a few times. Oh. The A/V Room.

"Uhm..Kaede? Rantaro just finished introducing himself.."

..Right. She stood next to Shuichi, who just looked at her, both concerned and confused. That's right. They almost finished talking to everyone, only the green-haired boy was left.

"..Sorry, my bad. Rantaro, right?" Kaede suppressed the thoughts from before and smiled. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu. Nice to meet you!" She shook the boy's already held out hand very energetically, which didn't seem to bother him. Rantaro chuckled and gave her a soft smile. He had a very nice smile, even if it wasn't as wide as Kaede's. Shuichi watched them nervously. He hadn't said much up until now, a real shame if you consider his friendly voice. Kaede nodded.

"Well?" She looked at Shuichi. "Let's go explore the rest!" She grabbed his hand without waiting for a response, and started walking out of the A/V Room.

As they walked across the hallways, Shuichi got more and more uncomfortable. Kaede didn't know why, nor did she realize that his hand became even sweatier. ".." Shuichi stayed silent until Kaede finally let go of his hand, arriving outside. They had been outside before, but she made sure to check everything twice. "Oh! I didn't even ask for his talent.." Kaede frowned, and Shuichi just scratched the back of his head and replied to her question very quietly. "He said he doesn't remember.." He sounded nervous, like he always did. She ran off again, this time, letting go of the boy's hand. He looked relieved, but that wasn't going to last long.  
Kaede breathed in the fresh air. At least, she was pretty sure that it was, even with the glass wall surrounding them. Everything seemed like a normal outside place. The grass was green, the sky was blue..

*ding dong, bing bong*

Kaede bit her lip. "Did you hear that?" She turned to the boy again, staring into his dark eyes. "T-the bell?" Kaede nodded as a quick response. She reached for his wrist and prepared to run yet again. "C'mon, it's the gym!" Shuichi made a scared sound. "A-again?!"

 

Indeed, it was the gym. Everyone had already gathered in the huge hall once they burst through the door, waiting for some kind of announcement. "Was it not just some..silly ritual for the sake of comedy?" One of the taller boys, Korekiyo, asked. He had very long hair and a feminine figure, which made him look like a girl if you didn't look closely. "You mean, a prank? Nah, seems to serious of a time to be playing with us, no?" Rantaro replied to him, running his fingers through his green, curly hair. "The people that captured us seem very interested in playing with us. I would not question if they would do such a thing." The two kept on talking. With each reply, the atmosphere seemed to get more tense. "You degenerate males should stop talking and wait for the announcement! Tenko is sure it's very important." Chabashira, a girl, jumped in between the two, shouting very loudly. «Geez, calm down. It's not like I can concentrate like this, anyways.» Amami said those words with such an annoyed undertone, it was hard to believe his expression hadn't changed at all. «Angie agrees with Tenko! Atua told her so!» Yonaga, another girl, also joined the conversation. More and more people joined the conversation, sometimes angry, sometimes worried, Kaede could've sworn she also heard someone saying they were jealous of the captors.  
But then,  
"Upupupu! Welcome, one and all, to Gifted Inmates Academy!"  
Silence spread across the students like a wildfire. All eyes were on the podium in the front of the gym.  
It was..a teddybear. Not the one that had greeted them, though. It seems like the white plushie was gone.  
"Hello, and welcome to the absolutely fantastic killing game! I'm your headmaster, Monokuma, and I am so glad you arrived fully unharmed and healthy!"  
Kaito, one of the first to introduce himself to Kaede and Shuichi, groaned. "A-another one? You gotta be kidding me." Kaede went to wall through the hoard of half suprised, half scared students. When she stood at the front, she pointed her finger right at him. "You're one of our captors, right?! Show yourself!" The bear looked slightly offended by that. "I am showing myself, Idiot! And, let me finish my speech before commenting!" One of the students next to Kaede, Ryoma, made a silent comment. "Well, you're the one who let us speak."  
‘Monokuma’ angrily stared at the small boy and put his paw up. "Alright, you all can shut up! I've got things to say!"  
Kaede just continued staring at the..thing, losing all confidence from before. A voice through the speakers had already roughly explained what situation they were in before, so what was there left to say? The bunny from before certainly didn't know either. Shuichi still stood at the back next to Himiko, a small witch-like dressed girl and a girl dressed in all red, whose name she had forgotten.  
"Aaanyways..I have been given the permission to give you all your Monopads! Isn't that exciting?" He..laughed? and a hole in the floor opened just a few centimetres before Kaede's feet, exposing a bunch of tablets, all seemingly new and polished. "Each one is labeled on the back, so try not to snatch someone else's! That's stricly against the rules!" The first few students hesitantly made their way to the front and grabbed their tablets, then the next group came, until everyone had the tablet labeled as theirs in their hands. Kaede quickly glanced around the room before looking at the black screen. A few letters appeared on the screen, spelling out ‘Kaede Akamatsu’.  
She rised one of her eyebrows and tapped on the screen, which switched to a new setup. It listed the apparent rules of this place.  
Then, Kaede flinched.  
She already knew she was in a bad situation, but..this just made it way worse.

‘A student must kill another without being discovered to graduate.’


	2. Chapter 2: A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family union of the 53rd class gets a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wasnt going to update this very soon, but here we are.

The grass was soft. 

As the wind blew right through the pink-eyed girl's hair, the grass looked like one single ocean of dark green. It was relaxing, but it simply wasn't enough to calm Kaede down.

The others didn't panic as much as she did, but they certainly weren't calm either. It's been a few days, but it felt like it was just a few minutes ago. Kaede guessed they were lucky, getting no-one harmed, yet. The students seemed to be trustworthy, though. It may have been a naive thought, but she trusted the others.

She really did.

"Akamatsu-San? You are not..sleeping, are you?" Kaede glanced at the intruder, who appeared to be Kirumi Tojo, the tall, green-haired maid. Kaede sat up before replying to her. "I'm not. Do you need anything from me?" Kirumi shook her head. "..No. I just see it as necessary to check if people are not..dead." She looked down at her feet. For a short moment, she looked as if she was frowning. 

Kaede quickly noticed and jumped on her feet. "Kirumi..? Please don't be sad!" She just awkwardly put her hands up, trying to do a 'calm down' motion. Kirumi looked her in the eyes. "I am not sad, Akamatsu-San. I am merely worrying about everyone's mental and physical health." The blonde-haired girl took the chance and wrapped her arms around the taller girls' back, embracing her in a hug. "Nonsense! I can see you need support." Kirumi first snapped back, being suprised by the Pianist's sudden action. Then, she hesitantly hugged Kaede as well. "I appreciate your concern, Akamatsu-San. But I really am alright." She slightly smiled. "Is it not funny? We are but mere strangers, but we act like we have known each other for years." Kaede grinned back at her, and tightened their hug. 

 

-

\+ ! ??? Theatre ! +

"Hey, did you know that there are animals who are so teenie-tiny, that you can't even see them? My brother told me they'd eat me someday.

That's not a very nice thing to say, but the animals are really cute! They look like little bears! 

H-hey, what are you doing?! Don't take me off li-"

-

 

As hours had already passed since their interaction, Kaede finally showed up to breakfast at the dining hall. Waiting there for her were a bunch of students impatiently waiting for the food being prepared by Kirumi. Shuichi, who had before been such a shy boy, comfortably sat next to Kaito and Maki. Kaito laughed, and it seemed to have a very positive effect on Shuichi.

"Ayy, Bakamatsu! Nice to finally fuckin' see you arrive earlier at one of the breakfast meetings!" Kaede looked over to Miu. She had been calling everyone mean words up until now, so nobody really was good friends with her for the exeption of Kiibo. The Blonde walked right over to Kaede, crossing her arms in the process. 

"How 'bout you sit next to the gorgeous girl genius and her lovely assistant?!" Huh. Apparently, she had promoted the robot to her 'Assistant'. Kaede shrugged. "Well..I'd be happy to get to know you and Kiibo, Miu!" Then, she put a smile on her face. She had had a good night's rest, but she wasn't sure if it wasn't tiredness affecting her decision. "W-wait..really? I-" Iruma began to speak a sentence, but got interrupted by the door opening wide and someone else entering.

"What's up?!"

It was none other than Kokichi Ouma, the weird boy who had been starting fights with a lot of students.

At least 3 people in the room groaned, including Ryoma, who had only been in the same place as Kokichi twice. "Go home, Ouma!" , shouted Kaito, "No-one would even want you here after yesterday." 

Oh. That's right. Yesterday. Ouma had managed to snatch some clothing, to Kaito's dismay, only the boys' shirts.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Why would you be so mean to me? I only did you a favor with taking away those..unnessecary warm clothes!" He put his hands behind his head. Kaito got up, probably ready to punch the smaller boy. "Listen up, you little dwarf! If you think you can act all bossy here, the door's over there!" Shuichi, still in his seat, had an expression on his face that Kaede could simply not describe. It was nervousness, shock, and anger at the same time. Poor Saihara. Kokichi put his finger to his chin, staring at the taller boy with a confused look on his face. "I don't see any doors! I only see windows, which you could jump out of!"

Suddenly, Rantaro raised his hand. "Hey guys, I don't think it should be that big of a drama. He just pranked us, okay? We're in a worse situation right now, anyways." Kiibo also raised his hand like a busy little child in first grade would. "I must agree with Amami-Kun! There is no need to fight if we can all live here, in peace!" 

Kaito calmed down, but it was hard to keep it that way when Ouma kept on teasing him. Kirumi had finally returned with the food and they all had a great meal, Kaede even had a good time talking to Miu and Kiibo. 

Later that day, they spent their time exploring the school a bit more, even though they had explored most of the major parts. Kaede had been put in a group with Tsumugi and Korekiyo.

Their trip was pretty average, they shared a few words now and then, Tsumugi almost tripped and fell into the pool and Korekiyo wanted to stay in his already opened up lab forever. They had searched most of the all-open places, until they had arrived at the casino. Tsumugi had decided it was a good idea to test out one of the arcade machines and lost about 2 thirds of her monocoins.

"Ah..this is so exhausting! I'd rather be rewatching Fairy Tail right now.." Tsumugi sweeped the sweat from her cheeks. The casino lights were very bright and reflected on her glasses. "I must agree, we have been.  
doing this for some time now. Would it not be a better idea to sit down and rest?" He looked at Kaede, expecting an answer out of her mouth. At first, she didn't realize she was being talked to, but she spoke after a bit of silence. "Yeah, sure! If you guys aren't up for more, I'm gonna go to the dorms.." Korekiyo chuckled. He was kind of creepy to Kaede.. 

"Kukuku..Akamatsu-San, have you not had a good rest? I know of many folklore tales that tell the story of-" "Yeah, no, I'm fine! I just wanna lie down." She quickly replied, cutting of his sentence. Tsumugi folded her hands. "I sense an annoyed presence like the enemy aura in animes! Kaede, are you planning on starting a war?" The Musician stared back at her, shaking her head in confusion. "What? No, of course not!" Both Tsumugi and Korekiyo laughed. Their laughter filled the quiet hall with a different energy than before. Then, there was a moment of awkward silence before Kaede ended it again. "Well..see you."

**Author's Note:**

> After 4 weeks of planning, I finally got it done! Expect me to update every 1-2 weeks, since I am still busy with school.


End file.
